As if we never said goodbye
by Saltwaterfish96
Summary: 5 years ago Blaine won a model contest and moved to NY, but Kurt stayed in Lima. They broke up and were out of touch. Now Blaine is back in Lima and searchs for his lost love. But what happens when Kurt forgot Blaine? (Amnesia!)
1. Chapter 1

Blaine´s heart skipped a beat when he saw the place name sign at the side oft he road.  
LIMA.  
He sighed quietly. It´s been such a long time since he left. Exactly 4 years, 11 months and 3 days. And every single day he had missed Kurt. He thought it would stop someday, but it just got worse.  
Blaine parked his old, red car in front oft he Lima Bean, went in and ordered a coffee. Almost he ordered a grand non-fat mocha too, but then he realized that he was alone. Kurt wasn't his boyfriend anymore. Or his friend. Time made them become strangers.  
Slowly Blaine walked to a table. Their table. And suddenly every moment came back in his head. Their first coffee date. The many others. Valentines Day. Even more coffee dates. The first I love you´s…. It felt like every time they were at the Lima Bean flashed inside of Blaine. Every time, even the last one…

-

4 years, 11 months and 7 days earlier.

Kurt and Blaine sat at their table in the Lima Bean, both silent. It felt like nothing was left to say. Blaine stared at his cup, pressing his lips together. Both knew it was time for a decision.  
„When will you leave?", asked Kurt suddenly, but Blaine didn't even raised his head.  
„Saturday"  
He sighed quietly, still looking at his cup. He knew the look in Kurt´s eyes would make him cry. Again. There were already too many tears in the last days. Both became silent again, till Blaine heard a quiet sob. He looked up worried and watched his boyfriend, who wiped his tears away quickly. They glanced at each other, before Kurt started to speak again.  
„I don´t want to end this, but it is the best for us. When you are in New York everything will be so new and exciting and…It´s your big chance, Blaine. I don´t want to stand in your way"  
Blaine just shook his head, his eyes filled with tears. He wanted to say something, but his head was empty. So Kurt continued, still crying.  
„It´s a sign that you won this contest, Blaine. If destiny wanted us together I would either got into NYADA or you would have lost. Please, go to New York. I want you to be happy"  
A loud sob escaped from Blaine and a few people turned their heads to watch the two boys cry. Both stopped trying to hide their tears.  
„But I am happy when I´m with you", Blaine whispered with a cracking voice. „You could come with me to New York and look for a job. Maybe you and Rachel move together, because I can´t take you with me in the apartment, but…"  
Kurt´s hand reached for Blaine´s and squeezed it tightly.  
„Blaine, next year I´ll be there, too. But at the moment, I just can´t."  
Blaine´s whole body shook. It was hopeless. Blaine knew Kurt well enough to know he wouldn't change his mind. Blaine bit his lip, feeling the taste of blood in his mouth, while he slowly nodded.  
So this was it. They were broken up now.  
No one said a word, except the sobs. Finally Kurt stood up, went to Blaine and wrapped his arms around him tightly. Both cried at the neck of their ex, trying to forget the whole world for a few moments. But it doesn't work. With closed eyes they pressed their foreheads together, while they whispered last words.  
„I love you"  
„I love you too. Always"  
They opened their eyes slowly, before Kurt leaned forward. When Kurt and Blaine kissed, they could taste the salty tears on their lips. They didn't care that they were still in Lima, Ohio, a city full of homophobes. All they needed was this last kiss for a long time.  
„Goodbye Kurt", Blaine said quietly after the kiss when Kurt stepped back slowly.  
„I keep my promises, I´m never saying goodbye to you"  
Both chuckled a little bit, their cheeks still wet because oft he crying. And then Kurt just turned around an left.

-  
Back in the present.

Blaine felt the pain again. It still hurt as much as it did back then. Tears burned in his eyes, his hands shook. He missed Kurt.  
When Blaine took part at that model contest five years ago it was just for fun. But suddenly he won and got an apartment and several jobs in New York City. He never wanted to leave, but Kurt told him to take the opportunity. And so he did. Both of them were against a long-distance-relationship, so they decided to take a break until Kurt was able to follow Blaine to NY.  
They also agreed not to contact each other, so they can feel free. Kurt promised to call Blaine after the year, but he never did. Blaine tried to contact him often, but he never got an answer. And now he was back in Lima. He decided to drive to the house of the Hummel-Hudsons, right after he finished his coffee. All the letters he wrote Burt and Carole came back unopened and nobody ever answered the phone. Blaine had even asked Rachel, but she always said the same thing.  
„They have reasons"  
Blaine stood up and grabbed his brown jacket. He just wanted to leave and find out why he was ignored for years, but he got stopped. Two men ran into the Lima Bean, both were wearing a black mask to hide their faces. One of them even had something what looked like a gun.  
„EVERYBODY ON THE FLOOR! THIS IS A HOLDUP!"  
Immediately Blaine threw himself on the cold floor and closed his eyes. He heard the men screaming at a waitress and tried to stay calm. Soon it will be over, he said to himself, again and again. And if not, he would die at one of his favourites spots in the whole word. Only Dalton Academy or anywhere he could be with Kurt was better. This place felt in a weird way like home. Maybe, because his apartment in NY or the house of his parents were always less of love.  
When Blaine heard the police sirens he opened his eyes. The robbers became nervous, talked fast and then one of them walked to the door.  
"DON´T COME IN, WE´VE GOT HOSTAGES!"  
Fuck.  
Some people started crying, other guests were in shock. Blaine looked to the men again. The gun lied at a table, the robbers stood with their backs to him. He just stopped thinking. From one second to another Blaine jumped on his feet, ran to the men and attacked them from behind. In this moment he was really thankful for have been a member of the fight club at Dalton. Seconds later the robbers were on the ground and about a dozen police officers entered the Lima Bean.  
The most of them took care of the guests, the others left with the robbers. Blaine sighed in relief and sat down. He could not believe what he just did. Fuck, he almost killed himself! What if they would have turned around? Or if they reached the gun? Blaine buried his face in his hands and cried without tears, till one of the police officers walked to him.  
"Sir, are you okay?", he asked softly and Blaine raised his head quickly. He would never forget this voice. Or those eyes, that looked at him worried. Those eyes with the colour of the ocean after a storm. Those eyes Blaine saw every night in his dreams. Blaine nodded lightly, before he spoke with a trembling voice.  
"Kurt?"


	2. Chapter 2

**So, in this chapter is the answer, why Kurt got Amnesia. I'm really sorry for grammar or spell mistakes.**

His eyes widened when Blaine said his name and his whole face was full of shock. Blaine expected Kurt would do anything. Hug him maybe or at least say something. But Kurt just froze for a few seconds.

"S-sorry sir, but do we know...?" Kurt asked almost shy and Blaine tried his best to hide his shock. He was 100 percent sure that it was his ex-boyfriend Kurt Hummel in front of him. And what if Kurt really forgot him? But it have only been five years...

"It's me, Blaine! C`mon Kurt, are you kidding?"

But Kurt just shook his head, while he looked at his ex-boyfriend.

"Sorry, but I can't remember you. I have to go now. Goodbye"

Just like five years ago Kurt turned around and left, but this time Blaine followed him.

"Kurt, please wait!" Blaine called when they arrived at the parking lot. Some people watched them. Only Kurt tried his best to ignore the boy with the hazel eyes...

"Kurt, I thought about you every day the last seven years, since we met at the staircase"

"Hey bro, everything alright?"

A tall officer went to Kurt and Blaine and watched them worried. When he recognized Blaine his eyes widened in shock. Kurt didn't seem to notice this, so he just got into one of the cars.

"Please Finn, tell this man I don't know him. See you later" Kurt snapped, closed the car door and drove away as fast as he could. Blaine watched the car , before he looked again at Finn. He even got taller and more muscular, but the most shocking thing: He got a beard! The both stared at each other before Blaine found his voice again.

"F-Finn, what the hell just happened?"

Finn just sighed, put his hand on Blaine's shoulder and went back into the Lima Bean. The owners already worked again. Well, it was Lima and sure not their first hold-up. Finn ordered two coffees and got it even for free. Few minutes later they sat at one of the tables.

"So Finn. Now please tell me why Kurt acts like he forgot me" Blaine begged and Finn sighed quietly, closing his eyes for one or two seconds. He always knew this day would come, but he had hoped Burt or Carol would explain it to Blaine...

"It's because he forgot you"

Blaine's mind was racing. Kurt forgot him? No. Finn was kidding. He had to. Kurt couldn't ever forget him... Finn noticed how puzzled Blaine was so he continued speaking.

"It happened two days after you left. Kurt went with Mercedes Shopping and some guys beat the living crap out of him. He was almost one week in coma, before he woke up. At first we used to think everything was okay, but then we realized that he remembers everything, exept...you"

Blaine was still too confused to respond, instead he just stared at the step-brother of his ex-boyfriend and hoped, he was joking. Blaine leaned back and closed his eyes. So many thoughts were in his head. Someone hurt Kurt, while he was away. He was in coma. He forgot him...That hurted the most. The love of his life had no memories with him left. Their first meet, their first kiss, their first time... All of those moments were gone now.

"But wait... How much does Kurt remember?" Blaine asked quietly, afraid of Finn's answer.

"Well...Like I said he remembers everything. Even he went to Dalton. But all those memories... It is just like you are erased from them. A few days after he woke up Burt and I asked him questions like "Were you part in the last school musical?" and he was able to tell us everything. But he said, he really forgot who played Tony. It was really weird"

"But you told him, that it was me. You told him about me...Please Finn, tell me you told him!"

Blaine waited, but all his hopes crashed when Finn slowly shook his head to a "No". He thought he would feel the pain now, an overwhelming sadness or anger because of the guys who beat Kurt, but... There was nothing. Blane felt numb. He just asked the same question to himself again and again: _Why?_ It almost seemed like Finn became smarter in the last years, because he tried the answer Blaine could not say out loud.

"When you broke up, Kurt us to act like you never happened. And so we did. But after he woke up, we wanted to tell him, but... the doctor told us, there have been a reason why he just forgot you. Burt and Mum said, that it was maybe because he really wanted to forget you, you know? And so we decided not to tell Kurt about you. This is the reason why we never answered your calls or your letters"

Blaine pressed his lips together, glancing at the floor for a moment, before he slowly nodded. At first he tried to forget Kurt too. But he failed at it. Everytime he tried to hold back the memories, he had failed. It had happened far too many times.

"And what do we now? Just continue our lives like this day never happened and let Kurt think we never met? I-I just can't do this, Finn. It is killing me. I-I died at every single day I had to spent without Kurt..."

Blaine's voice was more a whisper now, while sobs shook his body. The tears streamed down his cheeks without being felt by Blaine. He knew what Finn would say. At least Kurt never missed Blaine in any way,; his life was good without a needy boyfriend. Well, _ex-_boyfriend.

"I think you both should meet" Finn said and Blaine almost jumped. What? His glance went from the floor to the taller boy in less than a second. Was Finn serious? Of course he missed Kurt, but he thought Blaine was a stranger. A crazy stranger. Or a stalker. He really couldn't meet him again.

"Finn...I-I can't"

"So now you can't?! Two minutes ago you were dying without my brother! No discussion, we drive home. NOW!"

Blaine was shocked of Finn's rude response, so he just nodded, before the two boys stood up and left the Lima Bean. All of Finn's colleagues had left, the parking lot was now almost empty. When Blaine wanted to open his car, he just grabbed his keys and muttered something like "I drive, Anderson"

While they drove in silence, Blaine started thinking again. Why was Finn a police officer now? And Kurt too? No one was more afraid of something like violence as Kurt. Or at least the Kurt he knew five years ago. It hurted to know nothing about the new Kurt, feeling like he was a random stranger. Blaine sighed quietly and Finn looked at him quickly.

"What's on your mind, dude? Scared of Burt? Don't worry, he always said you and Kurt should meet again, but Mom and I..."

Blaine cut him off, raising a hand. "I just asked myself why Kurt became part of the police. And you too"

Finn chuckled a little bit, while he looked at the street in front of him. When he was 5, he had always dreamed of becoming a police officer someday. Or an astronaut. Or just famous. But Kurt... His dream had always been Broadway.

"After the...mhh... incident...Kurt was really mad. All he wanted was to find these guys who did it to him. And when the police talked to him, he just.. I don't know. After they left, he just said I'm want to work for the police. And this was it. I joined him about a year later, because I had to leave the army..."

"What happened?" Blaine asked and Finn chuckled again.

"Shot in my own leg"

Blaine tried to choke a laughter, but he wasn't successfull. This was just so.. Finn. Both laughted for a short time, before they became silent again. At the end of the street was the house of the Hummel-Hudson and looked like nothing had changed in the last years. Just the black car in front of it was new. Kurt was at home.

Blaine sighed again when Finn parked the car and got off the car. Just a few seconds later he followed him to the door of the house, unable to think cleary_. He would see Kurt._ Finn opened the door quickly, went in and looked around.

"Kurt, are you home? You've got a visitor..." Finn called loudly and seconds later they heard fast footsteps at the stairs. Blaine felt his heart racing, when Kurt answered his brother.

"Is it Ada..."

Kurt froze, when he stood in front of the two boys. His mouth was open and he stared at Blaine. A few seconds later, finally someone found his voice again. But it wasn't Kurt. Or Finn. Or Blaine. All of them glanced to the kitchen door, looking at the man with the brightest smile on his face.

"Blaine?"

"You know him, Dad?" Kurt asked shocked and watched his father hugging the strange man. They looked so happy together, like they knew each other for years. Finn, his Dad and this...Blaine. And before anyone of them even noticed, Kurt ran upstairs and tried to hide his tears, full of fear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I am still a little bit overwhelmed because I got so many readers... I hope I won't disappoint you **

Burt always knew that Blaine would come back someday. But when he was in front of him... It was just unbelieveable. And Burt was unbelieveable happy. They hugged quickly, before they realised that Kurt was gone again. Finn was the first one who felt, that something was wrong. Immediately he left Blaine and Burt alone, running upstairs to Kurt's room. As expected the door was locked.

"Kurt? Kurt, can you please open the door? Nobody will harm you..." Finn said, while knocking lightly at the door. From the other side he heard quiet sobs. Finn regretted he took Blaine to their house. He should have known Kurt wouldn't like it. But he haven't expected that his step-brother would start crying.

"Kurt? C'mon, bro. Please"

Seconds later the door opened a few inches, just enough for Finn to see Kurt's face, which was still wet from the tears. And the big,black box on Kurt's bed. Finn recognized it immediately. Burt, Carol and he had packed it at a rainy sunday, just two days before Kurt had been released from the hospital and three days after they finally had realised that Blaine was erased from Kurt's mind. They had putted the box in the courner of the attic. And there it was used to stay. But now it was at the middle of Kurt's bed.

"K-Kurt, I-I can..."

"I want to talk to him!"

"Huh?"

"I want to talk to this Brad or Ben or how he is called" Kurt snapped and closed the door again. Finn froze for about two seconds before he went back in the kitchen, where Burt and Blaine sat. They drunk coffee and talked about nonrelevant things, but Finn was still able to see the nervousness in Blaine's face.

"Hey Blaine, he wants to talk to you" Finn said, biting his lips. The nervousness went away and made room for fear and confusion. Even Burt watched Blaine. Nobody knew what would happen when Kurt and Blaine met again. Slowly Blaine walked to Kurt's room and knocked lightly, just like Finn before. But this time it opened right away. Blaine gasped quietly when he saw Kurt. His beautiful eyes were still red and puffy from crying and there were still tears left on his cheeks.

Without any words Kurt went into the room, waiting for Blaine to follow him. When he stepped in, the curly-haired man couldn't help himself and looked around. The room was a lot more emptier, just a few books, clothes and moving boxes were left. There were still some photos at the walls, most of them with the New Directions. When Blaine viewed them more precisely, he realised that the most of them were taken at Kurt's junior year. When Blaine was still at Dalton. Some of the photos were from Kurt's senior year too, but they were taken at the time of Blaine's eye surgery. The pictures of Kurt and a blonde man were ignored by Blaine.

"Please sit"

Blaine jumped a little when he heard Kurt's voice. Immediately he sat next to Kurt on the big bed, looking at a big, black box in Kurt's hand. Kurt hesitated for a second, before he opened the box with a quiet sigh. The first thing Blaine saw inside was a crown. The Prom-Queen-Crown. Blaine gasped when the memories hit him like a bullet in the head. At the moment he reached out to take it he noticed the other things in the box. Most of them were photos, some with the New Directions, other just showed the two boys. While Blaine stared at them, Kurt watched him carefully.

"I-I found it at the attic, when I searched for christmas decoration last winter. And I wanted to know who this boy was.I wanted to know it so badly, but... I was afraid to ask someone. So I hid the box in my closet."

"But why did you keep it?" Blaine asked and tried his best to stop his tears. Kurt looked away, staring at the wall behind Blaine. His mouth opened and closed two times, before he found his voice again.

"I... The guy on the photo became something like my imaginary friend. In my fantasy we experienced all of those teenage dreams..."

Blaine chuckled when Kurt said "Teenage Dream", not remembering that Kurt forgot the meaning of the song. But when he remembered, his face fell again. Slowly he reached for the box and looked at the other things in it. There was a DVD of their christmas special 2011, a notebook with their names drawn in a heart and at last another box. Blaine recognized it instandly. It had been his christmas gift for Kurt several years had promised to love Kurt forever. And now he sat in front of him, still loving him like back then.

"C-Can I ask you something?"

Kurt's voice sounded insecure and shaky, but he needed to know it. His whole family hid this guy in front of him for years, but he knew that he was someone important in his life. Or at least, he was years ago. Blaine nodded fast and watched Kurt, who looked really uncomfortable.

"Where we...I mean... have you.. you and ...I..."

He stottered, his face blushed and breathed in deeply. Blaine just waited. Whatever Kurt wanted to know, it was serious.

"What were we?" Kurt said suddenly and looked into Blaine's eyes. "Were we best friends or just friends because of the Glee club or were we..."

His voice broke again, before he looked away as fast as possible. Blaine just sighed, still looking at his ex-boyfriend. He could understand Kurt. He just wanted to know who this guy on the photos and now in front of him was. But... How would Kurt react? Blaine's hands shook unnoticed, when he looked at Kurt and his eyes became wet again.

"We...I... We were boyfriends",


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. Wow. I am still shocked about the many clicks I got. I really hope you like this chapter, but when I think about it, I know you won't. I just needed to upload the story, before we all die at Thursday. Really, I don't know how to survive so much Klaine. **

**And by the way: I do not own Glee!**

"B-Boyf-riends?" Kurt sputtered with a quiet voice, that almost broke. His whole head was spinning. _Boyfriends. Boyfriends. Boyfriends... _His heart skipped some beats, his lungs forgot to breathe. Kurts whole world just stopped for a few seconds. Kurt always knew that he had forgot things after the incident. But he thought it would only have been little, nonrelevant things... This was impossible. He would never ever forgot his boyfriend. Well ex-boyfriend... right?

"Tell me" Kurt whispered, looking at the floor. Blaine just sighed. Where should he start? He decided to begin with their first meeting at the staircase, followed by their friendship and at last how they finally got together. The story lasted almost an hour, although Blaine left out the he talked, Kurt never looked at him. It was just too much for him.

Until now Kurt has been thinking that he was a 24-year old gay guy in the heart of Lima and never been really in love before Adam. Adam... Kurt shook when thought about him. How would he react? They were always honest to each other, but how should Kurt tell him... THIS? When Blaine saw the shocked expression at Kurts face, he stopped talking, right in the middle of his description of West Side Story, not telling the part of Sebastian, Scandels and their first time.

"Kurt, are you okay?" he asked worried, but the older boy just shook his head no.

"Should I... leave?"

This time Kurt nodded and Blaine pushed himself off the bed, walking slowly out of the room. He was already at the door, when he turned around a last time, meeting the stunning glance of Kurts eyes.

"I know if this is too much for you now, but... Can we see again? Just as friends?" Blaine asked shy and hoped, Kurt would stay in his life. Blaine knew he sounded needy and lonely and maybe a little bit creepy, but he couldn't lost his soulmate. Again.

_No,_ Kurt though. _No, No, No, No, No, Never, No, Just hell to the No, You are a stranger, who just told me we where together five years ago, No , No, No..._

"Sure, why not?"

Kurt was suprised by his own voice, telling this stranger to keep in touch. _It's official_, he thought_, I am insane. Maybe they hit my head when they beat me up and now I am not able to make right decisions... _

"O-Okay" Blaine said quickly with a growing smile on his face when he finally left the room. Finn and Burt waited for him at the end of the stairs, talking to him fastly, but he couldn't hear them. The only thing he heard was Kurt's angelic voice, telling him they would see again.

Not till Blaine finally sat alone in his car, he left out all his happiness. He slammed the steering wheel, laughed, cried... It felt like the past five years never happened. Like he and Kurt were still two teenage boys in love. With a big smile on his face Blaine drove away, while he sang loudly to Teenage Dream.

He would do everything to make Kurt Hummel in love with him.

Again.

Kurt sat on his bed, unable to move for several minutes. Did this really happen? Still in shock Kurt grabbed his phone and dialed the number of the only person, he trusted in this moment.

"Rachel Be..."

"Who the fuck is Blaine Anderson?" Kurt asked and at the other end of the line Rachel gasped_. He knew about Blaine. _Since Burt told her about Kurt's amnesia she had always tried to keep Blaine away from Ohio.

"Well, how much do you know about him?" Rachel asked and sat down on the couch. Her boyfriend Brody just watched her worried, but said nothing. Meanwhile Kurt told his best friend about the events of the day: the normal start, the hostage-taking at the Lima Bean, the stranger, the box, the talk in Kurt's room...

"Please Rachel, tell me he is lying. He has to!Please Rach..." Kurt begged, while he sobbed quietly. Rachel took a deep breath, while a single tear rolled down her cheek. She always knew it was a bad idea to hide Blaine from Kurt, but he had to find out someday.

"K-Kurt, he is not lying" She whispered with a cracking voice and waited for an answer. But all she could hear were the sobs, now louder than before. One minute passed, then a second, and a third, before Kurt was able to speak again.

"S-Should I-I tell A-Adam?"

Rachel stayed quiet for a few seconds, before she answered.

"Yeah, Kurt. I think he should know. I mean, you told Blaine to meet again, right? Adam will find it out one way or another, but maybe you should hide some details. Tell him, Blaine is a good friend from your High-School-Time. He would not like to hear, that he is your ex..."

"You're right, Rach. Adam wanted to come over anyway in..." Kurt looked at his clock. "... Oh gosh, he will be here in 10 minutes! I have to hang up! Love you"

Before Rachel could answer, the line was dead. 10 Minutes! That was impossible! Kurt hurried into the small bathroom and looked at the mirror. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, his hear was a mess. He just looked awful. But before he could make himself look better, his Dad already called him.

"Hey Kurt, Adam is here!"

"Shit" Kurt sweared quietly, hoping nobody heard him. His father hated when he used "bad words", how he called them. Kurt looked at his reflection a last time, before he walked back in his room. The tall blonde was already there, looking at the full packed packing cases. When he saw Kurt in the door frame, a bright smile grew on his face.

"Hey Beautiful" He greeted Kurt, walked to him, putted his hands at Kurts waist and pulled him closer. Kurt smiled a little, when their noses touched, followed by their lips. Kurt always liked the way they kiss, but now he couldn't focus on the sweet taste of Adam's lips. He just asked himself how Blaine tasted, how it was when they had kissed.

And while he and Adam kissed, Kurt realized something else. This Blaine and he were together for about... a little bit more than a year. But how far did they go? Maybe... Oh my God, maybe he wasn't a virgin anymore! Maybe they had Sex and now Kurt was scared for no reason, because he already had sex hundred times and...

"Everything okay, darling?" Adam asked and looked at him with suspicion. He knew Kurt well enough to know something was wrong, but he knew also that he wouldn't tell him. Kurt sighed quietly, before he nodded his head.

"Yeah, everything is good. Just a little bit nervous"

With a fake smile Kurt took Adams hand and pointed again to one of the packing cases.

"So, ready?" Adam asked a last time, a crooked grin on his lips, and Kurt nodded, before he kissed him another time.

"Sure, let's go Mr. Crawford-Hummel"

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! This just happened and... Klaine is endgame, I won't say more. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I know, it's been a while since the last chapter and I am really sorry, but I think I just was schocked because of "I do". I mean... WOW. And Come What May... So this chapter explain a few things, like how Adam and Kurt met and how they became what they are now. But don't worry: Klaine is endgame .**

"Sure, let's go Mr. Crawford-Hummel"

Adam grabbed Kurt's shaking hand and lead him out of the room, down the stairs until they reached the door. Burt waited there for them with shining tears in his eyes.

"I can't believe you start your own life now, kiddo" He whispered, while he hugged his son tightly. Kurt cried now, too. But not because he left his dad. He cried because he was unsure WHY he did it. Of course, he was married now and normal married couples don't live with the parents in one house. But why was he married again?

He loved Adam, didn't he?

Kurt never doubted his love to the sweet and gentle men with the cute british accent. He loved the way he nuzzled their noses together and the way he made him laugh when he was sad or how he said that he loves Kurt. But now that he knew Blaine everything about it felt kind of... wrong.

Kurt tried to ignore the loud thoughts in his head, which made him shiver under the touches of Adam. Where did they come from? He and Adam met one year ago and it always felt like Adam was made for him. Kurt smiled lightly when he remembered the day he first saw Adam. He would never forget it...

_-Flashback-_

_"Come on, bro. It will be fun!"_

_Finn's words echoed again and again in Kurt's head. Sometimes he really hated his step-brother. Kurt hated it to go to clubs or at parties, even he was older than 21 now. The last time he ever went to a club was years ago. He met there some guy from Dalton, but he hated him for some reason he couldn't remember. _

_But here he was, right in the middle of a too loud karaoke bar in the south of Lima. His stepbrother left him five minutes after they arrived, because he met a girl he knew from high school. It wasn't Rachel or Quinn, but it seemed like Finn liked her. At the moment they gave a great performance of "Give your heart a break". The couples in love slow danced at the little dance floor in the middle of the bar, while Kurt leaned against the wall and watched them. _

_Of course he felt a little bit jealous. At least he has never been really in love and still a virgin. There had been a few guys in the past months, but with none of them it felt serious. A few kisses, a little bit making out... Nothing more. His family never found out about them, because he never told them. Why should he? It was his life, he could date whoever he wanted. But sometimes he wished he had a real relationship with someone. All he wanted was to cuddle with someone in his bed, while watching Disney-movies or sing duets together at christmas. He just wanted to LOVE someone with all of his heart and be loved in return. _

_He applauded his brother and the girl at his side quietly after they finished their song. After them a tall, blonde guy entered the stage. He sat down at the black piano and glanced shortly through the audience, before he started to play. Kurt recognized the song immediately and started to smile. He always loved Katy Perry, especially Teenage Dream. _

_While the strange guy with the blonde hair was singing, Kurt stared at him. Well, he was really cute, just like his British accent. During the song Kurt decided to talk to him later. If it was just a flirt it was just a flirt. But maybe it could be something more serious..._

_When the song ended Kurt immediately went from his place at the wall to the other side of the bar, where the steps to the stage were. He only stood there a few moments when someone talked to him. _

_"Sorry, I really don't want to bother you, but..." _

_Kurt looked up quickly when he heard the British accent in the voice. And there he was... He looked at Kurt with his big blue eyes and a shy smile. Kurt knew instantly that he liked this guy. _

_"No, no you don't bother me...My name's Kurt"_

_Kurts hand reached forward and the stranger took it gently. _

_"Adam"_

* * *

Their car drove in silence down the road. Neither Kurt nor Adam said anything. Was this normal, Kurt asked himself but he already knew the answer. They were only married for 4 days now and already had nothing to talk about. Actually Kurt regretted the wedding. When he dreamed of his wedding as a child it was always perfect. Often it was a wedding in spring, somewhere in a park. Everywhere were yellow and red roses and his husband would look at him with so much adoration...

The real wedding wasn't like this. Not at all.

It was the birthday of one of Adam's friends and they celebrated it in Las Vegas. First Kurt wanted to stay, but Adam pushed him to go with them. Most of the time the guys were drunk, but he stayed sober. Well, most of the time. But at this one evening it was Adam again who pushed him to drink with them.

When he was thinking about it now, it was really a fault.

Adam was so drunk, he almost fell on the floor when he proposed Kurt. And Kurt did the stupidest thing he could do.

He said yes.

So they all went to the first "chapel" they could find and got married. Just like this. No spring, no roses, no romantic song that was played while Kurt walked down the aisle... But they got married by Elvis!

When they came back to Ohio, Kurt told his Dad the best lie in his life. He made up the great story of Adam proposing him in front of the Bellagio, going to a cute chapel and getting married in rented suits, while someone was playing "Teenage Dream" in the background.

The perfect wedding.

His dad had cried when he told him, before he had hugged him and said how proud he was. Kurt never hated himself more than in this moment.

When the car suddenly stopped Kurt looked up, just so see they were at their new home. _Home._ Kurt swallowed hard. The apartment was almost too big for just two people, but Adam wanted it, even though Kurt hated it. It looked too much like the house of a college student, not like the one of a married couple. _Loveless,_ was the first word that came into Kurt's mind when he saw it. But Adam wanted it, so they moved in.

By the way, where was Adam? Kurt looked around and found his husband in their bedroom. He lay right in the middle of the big bed, grinning at Kurt with a big smile. Without any words he patted with his hand on the mattress and Kurt sat down. He knew what Adam wanted. But was he ready?

Kurt had always a more or less good excuse why it couldn't happen in that night. _But next time_, he had always promised. But here they were. No Dad who could come back from work and no work at the next day. No excuse was left.

Adam started kissing Kurts neck, while his hands were suddenly under his shirt. When Adam's lips touched an unknown spot behind his ear, Kurt gasped and quietly whispered a name, not knowing what he said.

"Blaine"

For a moment Kurt hoped he had been too quiet. But when Adam pulled away and looked at him with this confused glance, he knew that Adam had heard him.

"Who's Blaine?"


	6. Chapter 6

**I know it's not much but it's the best I can do... Sorry everyone, but I think we all know that this won't become one of those 20-chapter-stories. There are so many fics at the moment I have to write and most of the time I forget this one. So there will be maybe one or two more chapters, before it is over.**

**I'm really sorry.**

* * *

Blaine was almost at his hotel, when he realized he forgot his mobile phone at the Hummel-Hudson house. Immediately he turned around, happy he had a reason to see Kurt again. But when he arrived Kurt's car was already gone. Anyway Blaine went to the door and rang the bell a few times, before Burt arrived.

"Your phone?" He laughed and went back inside, the door open so Blaine could follow him. Everything in the house felt like home, especially the light scent of Kurt in the air. Blaine took a deep breath when he went to the kitchen. Burt sat at the table, holding Blaine's phone in his hand.

"Take a seat, I think we have to talk about some things"

Blaine sat down and when he looked at the older man he remembered the first date of him and Kurt. Burt had used almost the same words before he told him that he had a shotgun and wasn't afraid to use it if Blaine would break Kurt's heart. Blaine promised he would never do this. And when he broke his promise about one and a half years later, no one talked about a shotgun. Maybe it was time now...

"Blaine, I know you are a good boy, but I don't think you should see Kurt anymore" Burt started and looked at him. Blaine swallowed hard, looking anywhere but not in the direction of Kurt's dad. Burt just sighed quietly, before he continued. "I know it's hard to let your first big love go, but you only hurt yourself. He moved on, he is with Adam now. And he also remembers nothing of your relationship. I can understand it is hard to realize, but he doesn't love you anymore"

Adam.

Blaine remembered how Finn and Burt had used this name a few times when Blaine had left earlier. So Kurt had a new boyfriend... Of course Blaine had met some nice guys in New York, too. But with none of them he had a real relationship. Most of them were only a try to forget Kurt. Not to mention that they were all useless.

"Then I have to make Kurt fall in love with me again" Blaine whispered under his breath, so quietly Burt almost overheard it. But instead of telling Blaine again it was useless, Burt decided to change the topic.

"Why did you left New York? Don't you miss a lot of jobs when you just leave?"

Blaine almost laughed. When he went to New York 5 years ago, he had more jobs than he could handle. Everyone loved the young, good-looking boy from Ohio. He even had an offer from Vouge for a photoshoot, but he had said no, just because he knew Kurt would see it. The last thing he wanted was to hurt even more. But now he knew Kurt wouldn't have remembered him...

"I just needed some time out of the city. Even though the city never sleeps, I have to!"

Burt laughed and Blaine did too, faking his best smile. He learned it with the time. Just smile and no one will ever know how bad you feel inside. He already forgot when he smiled the last time a real smile. Probably years ago.

"Is Adam nice?", Blaine asked after a while of silence. Since he found out about the new guy at the side of the love of his Blaine, Blaine wanted to know it. All he could think of was if this Adam treated Kurt right. Kurt deserved someone who loved him with all of his heart. Blaine watched how Burt quietly sighed before he spoke again.

"I don't like him. He is too... perfect, you know? I mean, we actually know just a few things about him. He comes from New York, likes music and is three years older than my son. That's it. Kurt maybe loves him, but I don't trust this guy."

Blaine felt a little bit satisfied, but then he hated himself. To be happy because Burt didn't like the new boyfriend of Kurt... this was cruel. Blaine took another sip of his coffee, while the older man started to talk again.

"I was happy when I found out that my little boy fell in love again with someone who loved him too, but when Kurt told me about the wedding I..."

"What?!"

Blaine felt the urge to spit his coffee out like in those not funny comedy-shows, but he resisted. Instead he swallowed hard.

"W-when i-is the wedding?", Blaine asked with teary eyes. He knew Kurt always dreamed about a big wedding, just like in those magazines that were hidden under his bed. Sometimes they even talked about THEIR wedding. Okay, talked was maybe the wrong word. Actually Kurt had already planned everything. It should have been in spring, maybe in the Central Park while someone played "Come What May". But life was against them. Burt swallowed.

"It..it...was two weeks ago"

Blaine nodded with a little smile, while he broke inside. Kurt was married. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel , the love of his life, was married to another guy. All he wanted was to get to the ground and sob, but Burt was still around. So he just kept his mask on and whispered something like "Oh, great"

The both men kept talking until they heard a familiar sound. Blaine and Burt stood up from their places and went to the small kitchen window. It was already dark outside, all they could see were the red lights of a car. Or to be exact: Kurt's car.

"What is he doing here? Actually he moved together with Adam today...", Burt said to himself and watched a person climbing out of the car. There was no doubt that it was Kurt, but something seemed wrong. _Very_ wrong. Kurt walked very slowly to the door, biting his lip. After a few more seconds Burt went to the door, Blaine maybe one or two steps behind him. When he opened the door, both gasped loudly.

Kurt's face was marked with bruises, his lip bled. His whole body shook, while tears made their way down his pale cheeks. Blaine's heart broke even more, when he saw Kurt this way. His shirt was ripped and bloody. He looked at the both men in the hallway with watery eyes, his legs already trembled. Blaine stepped forward to carry him, but in this moment Kurt already fell into his arms, whispering quietly a last word before he fainted.

"Blaine"

.

* * *

**Hope it was okay. I'm sick so don't expect something life-moving.**


	7. Chapter 7

I'm still surprised how fast I could write this. But I had a lot of time at work and so... Hope you like it, got a little bit inspired by the reviews One chapter left .

* * *

The drive to the hospital only took a few minutes, but it felt like hours for Blaine. He was sitting in the back seat, Kurt's head rested in his lap. He was still unconscious when they arrived, so Blaine carried him inside. Everywhere were doctors and nurses, but it felt like no one would see them. Only when Burt started yelling at the first doctor he could find, they finally took care. They brought Kurt to a separate room, telling Burt and Blaine to keep outside. Both sat down at one of the silver benches, while Blaine looked around and tried to hide his fear.

"This is all my fault", whispered Burt, who was hiding his face behind his hands. "I knew this guy was trouble, but I...I...I should have told Kurt, that I don't like him. I hate him so much, Blaine."

Blaine was shocked, but understood him. The Burt he knew was one of the most peaceful people he had ever met, but when someone hurt his son...Blaine was the same. No one would ever hurt his Kurt, not without a punishment from Blaine. Wow, he never had needed his knowledge from the Fight Club, and now he would use them twice a day.

They stayed silent for the next minutes until finally the doctor came back to them. Blaine tried to concentrate on what he was saying, but he just stared at the door. There was Kurt, lying in his bed,not dead but in coma. Again. It wasn't until Blaine and Burt were allowed to go to him, when Blaine let out the breath he was holding. So this was how it had been, while he went to almost every party in New York and had the "time of his life." But no one knew that this great time had actually ended before, when he and Kurt broke up...

Blaine sat down at one of the stools next to the bed, while Burt stood at the other side. Both grabbed carefully one of Kurt's pale hands and listened to the quiet beeping of the machines. The seconds of silence became minutes and before he even knew what he was doing, Blaine was again on his feet.

"Tell me Adam's address", he said,his voice full of anger. Burt looked at him for a few seconds, before he shook his head lightly.

"Come on, Blaine. He's not worth it..."

"Of course he's not worth it, but Kurt is! You can't just let this guy hurt your son like he did without doing anything! I NEED TO DO IT FOR KURT!", Blaine yelled, his finger pointed at the boy in the bed. Burt sighed quietly, before he let Kurt's hand go, grabbed instead Blaine's shoulder and went with him out of the room, back to the car.

"I won't let you alone with this guy. Kurt is educated in self defense and you saw what happened."

Both almost jumped into the car and Burt drove as fast as he could, not caring about speed limits or signs. While the ride, both men calmed down a little, but they were still furious about what had been done to the person both loved the most in this world. About forty minutes later they finally arrived at the house. From the outside it looked lonely, but it was still light inside, so they went to the door. Instead of ringing the bell, Blaine brought his fist a few times against the door. They waited a few moments, until they heard fast footsteps on the other side. The door opened and there he was.

Adam's lip bled and he held ice at his eyebrow. At his arms were a few bruises, but he still looked more okay than Kurt did. When Adam recognized Burt, he froze a little. Immediately Blaine went forward and pushed the door opener, so he and Burt could went inside. Adam stood still at his place, glancing at the both men, before he closed the door and followed them.

"Hey, can I at least know who this guy is, when you just go into my apartment, without even asking me?", he asked with his British accent and pointed at Blaine, who was clutching his fists to his side. He could understand why Burt hated him and this wasn't only because of Kurt. He decided to respond anyway, before he would finally get to the point.

"My name is Blaine, but that's not important. Why the hell did you do this to Kurt?!"

Adam looked at him for a second with wide eyes, before he shook his head and chuckled. Yeah, he chuckled! Blaine couldn't believe it! There was the man who brought the love of his life to coma and he was laughing? Burt was at least as shocked as Blaine and cleared his thought.

"What's so funny?"

"It's funny, because this nice little boy here was the reason. I know the truth: YOU ARE FUCKING MY HUSBAND! I heard how he moaned your name, while we were making out! "

Blaine looked at him confused, feeling Burt's gaze behind him. Kurt had moaned his name, while he was making out with Adam? Why had he done this? Blaine wanted to say anything, but his head was empty. But when he thought about it, he wasn't here to right fist flashed forward and punched Adam right in the face. Blood dripped from his nose, before he wiped it away and ran into Blaine. There were a lot of improper punches, both were blinded by their anger. Burt was just watching them, insecure about what to do.

Fortunately his phone rung in his pocket and when Burt checked the ID, he realized that it was the hospital. The both men separated to watch the older man phone.

"Is my son okay? Is he awake? Please tell me he's fine, he just nee..."

There was some talking from the other end of the line, but Blaine couldn't understand the exact words. All he could see was the relief in Burt's face and the little smile on his face. Blaine took a deep breath; he was sure that Kurt was okay.

"Yeah, thank you very much. We're on our way!"

Quickly Burt ended the call, grabbed Blaine by his collar and took him to the door. But before they went outside, he turned around a last time, his finger pointed at Adam, who was kneeling on the floor.

"Don't ever dare to bother any of my boys. Neither Finn nor Blaine and not in a million years Kurt!"

The door closed with a loud "bang" and they rushed back to the car. First when Burt drove at the highway back to Lima, Blaine decided to speak and asked the question, that occupied his head the last minutes.

"What did they say?"

"He woke up", Burt answered and both men smiled. A few seconds later Burt continued. "He woke up and the first thing he said was I need to see my father and Blaine Devon Anderson" He chuckled a little bit. "So I think he still trusts you enough, even he can't remember you"

"Yeah..."

Blaine became silent again, while the thoughts went crazy in his head. Again and again he repeated the quote in his head, trying to remember every situation from the day. His smile fell a little, when it hit him.

"Kurt forgot everything about me, right? All he knows is what I told him today?"

"Exactly...", the older one answered and glanced quickly at Blaine.

"Burt?", Blaine asked again. His voice was hesitant, but he could hear the little smile in it, but also the worry.

"Mhh?"

"I haven't told him that my middle name is Devon"

.


	8. Chapter 8

**So, here it is; the final chapter. It took me a lot of time and as far as I see it, it is probably the worst fanfiction end of all times, but I am only the author.**

**I want to say thank you to everyone who made this fic possible with all of your reviews, favs and follows. I love all of you 3**

**Sometimes I wished this fic would been longer, because then we would know why Blaine is back from NY (mentions of anorexia) or finally find the guys who beat Kurt up, but my motivation is so low and I think I am not made for a multi-chapter fic. At least at the moment...**

**Hope you write some reviews and maybe we read each other anytime soon :)**

* * *

"I haven't told him that my middle name is Devon"

Burt hit the brakes as hard as he could and they stopped right in the middle of the empty street. It wasn't far anymore to the hospital, Burt had driven as fast as possible. He stared for a few moments directly forward before he turned his head to face Blaine. Tears were sparkling in both of their eyes, but when Burt spoke he sounded surprisingly calm.

"I know what you are thinking now, Blaine but... just don't expect too much. Sometimes he remembers things, but he never associated them with you. Like one time we were at the mall and in one shop was a bow tie sale. When Kurt saw this, he immediately ran there, grabbing five or six of them and kept mumbling "He will love them!" But when we asked him who would love them, he just stared at us with wide eyes and went out of the store like nothing ever happened. So, please don't ask too much of him."

Blaine nodded with watery eyes when Burt started to drive again. The night sky was clear and at the horizon Blaine could already see the light halo of the rising morning sun. Even when Burt was right, it felt like rising hope. They reached the hospital before the dawn had ended and ran into it as fast they could. I the hallway the both men met Kurt's doctor.

"Mr. Hummel, good to see you. I assume you are Mr. Anderson" He and Blaine shook hands, before he continued. "So, the good thing is: Kurt is awake. He seems to be fine, but he keeps repeating that he wants to see Blaine Devon Anderson"

Blaine felt the goosebump when he realized that Kurt really wanted to see him, even after everything that had happened. Or maybe he just remembered. Blaine swallowed dryly. Burt was right, he shouldn't expect too much. The doctor kept saying medical things, but nothing was really important. The only thing that was important for Blaine in this moment was the person behind the closed door room.

"Maybe you should go in first, I need a coffee now", Burt said and patted Blaine's shoulder, before he left him alone in front of the door. His hand's trembled when Blaine knocked lightly against the wood. He heard a quick answer from inside, so he opened the door slowly and walked into the room. Kurt sat on his bed, a big smile came to his face when he saw Blaine.

Before Blaine could realize it, Kurt jumped off his bed and rushed into his arms, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy for a tight hug. The familiar scent of Kurt comes to Blaine's nose when he took a deep breath. They hugged for several minutes, before Blaine felt something wet on his shoulder and pulled Kurt closer when he realized that the older boy was crying.

Between the sobs that shook his body, Kurt repeated the same phrase again and again with a quiet and scratchy voice.

"I'm so sorry"

"What are you sorry for?", Blaine asked quietly and rubbed circles into Kurt's back. His answer was so quiet, that Blaine almost missed it, but at the same time it echoed through his head.

"I'm sorry for forgetting you"

Immediately the tears in Blaine's eyes broke free and he held Kurt closer. There were still a lot of things to talk about, many problems to cure and trust to earn, but they didn't care about this at this moment. There was just one thing that was important now:

Kurt remembered.

* * *

Blaine took a deep breath and looked around. The sky was in a bright blue, the fresh air smelled like spring and the whole Central Park was filled with flowers. Behind him all of his and Kurt's friends were seated and looked at him excited. This was the day he waited for years.

After Kurt got his memory back, he and Adam got divorced and Adam moved to London. This was now almost 2 years ago and since then Blaine and Kurt had been in a relationship again. First they had lived in Ohio, but later they moved to New York. Blaine went to College now, so he would be a music teacher someday and Kurt worked backstage at Broadway. Both were happy and today was supposed to be the best day of their lives.

From somewhere a piano music started and Blaine smiled. First they thought about using "Teenage Dream", but after everything that had happened with Adam, they decided to find a new song. Quietly Blaine sung, his words not louder than a whisper, while he waited for his beautiful fiance to appear.

_I'll be waiting for you  
Here inside my heart  
I'm the one who wants to love you more_

_You will see I can give you  
Everything you need  
Let me be the one to love you more..._

While he hummed, everyone turned their heads when Kurt finally arrived. Blaine watched him, his eyes full of adoration and tears of happiness. He had waited for years to call Kurt his husband and now it was finally time. After some seconds which felt like hours Kurt finally arrived next to him and hugged him tightly.

"I can't believe this is happening", Kurt whispered into his ear and Blaine could hear his smile.

"Believe it. Soon you're gonna be Mr. Kurt Hummel-Anderson"

They separated and the wedding started, filled with a speech about their love. Blaine tried to listen, but all he could see was the beautiful man in front of him, who was holding his shaky hands. When it was time for their vows, Blaine took a deep breath before he started talking. He had written all of his words hundred of times, but everything he wanted to say was gone. So he just started talking.

"Kurt, you are the love of my life. I can't imagine a single day without you by my side and I hope to spend every day with you until I die. There had been hard times too and there are some still in front of us, but I know we are strong enough to get over them. Because no one can touch us. Or what we have. And I am ready to start eternity with you today"

A single sob escaped from his lips, before he slipped the silver ring on Kurt's finger. The older man looked at him with tears in his eyes, before he started to talk.

"Blaine, since the day I met you you've always been in my heart. And I am falling in love with you everyday again. You are the one and only for me, Blaine and even when it took some... pushes to see this, I am so glad that all of this happened, just because we maybe wouldn't end here if they hadn't. I love you so much, and as long as you don't forget this, I won't either."

The ring was put on Blaine's finger and they smiled at each other. Finally the words were spoken, which made them legally husband and husband. While all of their friends and family members cheered, Blaine pulled Kurt in a soft and sweet kiss. With closed eyes Kurt pressed their foreheads together, whispering quietly on Blaine's lips.

"It's like I promised, I'm never saying goodbye to you"

**The end.**


End file.
